Sympathy
by doc boy
Summary: What happens when Bed gets a bad case of swine flu? how does this make Gwen feel? will it make them get closer to each other? enter this fic to find out...
1. Chapter 1 'I don't feel so good…

Sympathy

I do not own Ben 10

Chapter 1 'I don't feel so good…'

Ben, Gwen and their grandfather Max were on their RV throughout America and were having a good time… well, at least their were up until a week ago, when Ben got a very bad case of the swine flu. Now there's one thing you need to know about these kinds of illnesses… they make you feel like shit… Ben was now having a fever of 42 degrees Celosias (sorry I don't know how much that is in Fahrenheit. But I do know that a fever that high is very dangerous. So dangerous it can kill. So Ben is NOT feeling that well at all…)

Ben's face was all red and was sweating almost constantly. Which is why he had to drink a lot of water frequently to avoid dehydration. He could barely sleep and was vomiting every once in a while… despite of their differences, this made Gwen fell very, very sad and sorry for her only cousin… she could only feel sympathy for her so very sick cousin… she wished she could help him… but she couldn't… well, not much anyway… all she could do is keep his body temperature as cool as possible and bring him through it… that was all she could do for him… and she hated that…

"Ow… its times like this, I prefer being beaten up viscously by Vilgax, then to have to go through this crap…" moaned Ben while laying on one of bunk beds in the RV…

"oh… come on now Ben… don't say that… you know Vilgax is much worse than the swine flu… you've been through worse right?..." said his cousin, trying to cheer him up, while taking a kitchen rag, wrapped around a bag of ice cubs and rubbed it against his forehead.

"Believe me Gwen, what I've been though is nothing in compeer to this… at least it feels like it…"

"You're right Ben… it only feels like it…"

Ben smiled as Gwen continued talking…

"Why won't you try to get some rest Ben? It's already 9.20 PM?..."

"I think I'll do just that… thanks Gwen… for everything…" as he embraced Gwen in a thankful hug…

Gwen retuned the hug and said happily and comfortingly

"You're welcome Ben… you're very welcome… you know I'm happy to help you…"

Ben smiled again and said

"Thanks Gwen…"

Gwen smiled and then said

"Now come on Ben… let's try to get some rest…"

"Yeah…" whispered Ben tiredly as Gwen gently let go of him and laid him gently on his bed as he began to drift to sleep… but before he actually fell asleep, he felt like he beginning to hallucinate… he was hallucinating about a duck wearing green underwear and was drinking a cup of cola and was dancing Tango…

Back in the real world Gwen was still sitting beside Ben's bed with a sad expression on her eyes… she was beginning to fear, that Ben wouldn't make it… if he were to die she would be a very sad person. For the rest of her life even… this was because lately she and Ben were beginning to get along and she was beginning to develop feelings for him… but this was no ordinary feeling… it was very powerful one, one she never felt before for no one else… she now realized it was a feeling of LOVE… yes… she was in love with her cousin… even though it was taboo she didn't care… she just wanted to be with him… Ben was now fast asleep and Gwen decided to do something she never did before… she decided to kiss Ben on the cheek… she leant closer to him and planted a kiss on his left cheek and whispered softly in his ear…

"I love you Ben… remember that… I hope you feel better tomorrow…" and then kissed his ear lightly and got up and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth to get ready for bed….

Several minutes later… Gwen has come out of the bathroom, wearing her purple Pajamas and has finished brushing her teeth and then saw her Grandfather which asked her

"How's he doing?..."

Gwen sighed sadly and said

"Not too good I'm afraid…" as tears began to drip out of her eyes as she continued talking with a shaky voice…

"I'm afraid he's not gonna make it grandpa… what we'll lose him…" asked Gwen as she started to cry…

"Max embraced his granddaughter in a comforting hug and told her

"shh… it's alright Gwen… Ben's gonna be fine… I promise…" and laid a kiss on her head and said to her…  
"Now come on… try to get some rest… I'm sure you'll feel better in the morning…"

Gwen nodded but inside her a voice said

_"I'm not sure about that grandpa… and I'm not sure if he's gonna be alright either anymore…"_

Gwen climbed into the top bunk bed where she sleeps, pulled the coves over her and tried to get some sleep…

Several hours later…

It was now 2.30 AM and everyone was fast asleep… well at least Gwen and Max were… with Ben it was a little different story… he was feeling very cold and was shivering and he jaws were clacking… this woke Gwen up… she leant down on her bunk Bed, so that the top part of her body was hanging while the other one was still on her bed and she looked at Ben… he did not look good… at all… she wanted to help him… but she didn't know how… or did she?... she then looked at the right side of the bunk bed. There was a little gap between it and the wall… she decided to climb down to the floor and cuddle up with Ben in bed who was laying on the left side of the bed to warm him up. And that's just what she did… she climbed down her ladder and climbed into Ben's bed and pulled the cover over her and Ben and hugged him tightly and lovingly hoping to warm him up… and it worked… his body began to stop shivering and his jaws stopped clacking… a little smile appeared on his eyes as his cheeks began to blush… but they weren't blushing from the heat; they were blushing because he being hugged be someone he loved just like she loved him… inside Ben' mind he was dreaming that he and Gwen confessed each other for their feelings and then shared their first kiss… little did he know that in that very moment if the kiss Gwen kissed him on the back of his head, while tightening the embrace around him as Gwen began to slowly drift back to sleep, while hugging her beloved cousin who was beginning to feel a little better thanks to his beloved cousin he loved so much… he smiled again in his sleep as the night continued…

Well there you have it. A brand new story… to be honest I had this idea in mind for quite a while now. But the original plan was to publish it after I finish my other story called 'Love'. But I decided to publish it now instead of then… anyway I hope you like it so far… please leave reviews on your way out..,

Thank you…


	2. Chapter 2 Sympathy

Chapter 2 illness

It was 4.00 AM and Gwen was woken up by the sound of Ben's stomach growling. The next thing she knew Ben jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, without even noticing Gwen was sleeping beside him. Gwen sat up in bed and said to her cousin in a concerned voice

"Ben? Are you alright?..." but Ben didn't answer. He just ran into the restroom, closed the door behind him and locked and slammed down the toilet seat and sat on it. The next thing Gwen knew Ben was having a bad case of diarrhea… then she heard vomiting sounds… (good thing there was a bucket in the bathroom in case he would start vomiting…

Inside the bathroom…

Ben was vomiting his stomach out… he was clutching the bucket and stuck his face in it as more stomach fluid literally exploded out his mouth and stomach… this vomiting his continued for what seemed like an excruciating eternity of five minutes… once done Ben put down the bucket on the floor and leant back on the toilet seat panting and breathing heavily and sighed… he managed to say to himself

"Aw man… somewhere, some lucky son of a bitch is having a heart attack… (Sigh…)" Ben rested his muscles on the toilet seat before he started to clean himself up after his bad diarrhea attack… he then took a quick shower and brushed his teeth well after all that vomiting… he then started to let out a series of excruciating sounding coughs… Gwen could hear the whole thing… she bit her bottom lip and had a very sad look on his her face… she feared the her cousin Ben was dying… and what made her feel even worse about it, was that she couldn't so anything to help… her magic couldn't help her in the case… and she felt terrible about it…

Ben flushed the toilet, washed his hands again, unlocked the door and opened it. Right after the door has been opened Gwen ran towards Ben and gave him a very sad and frightened hug and said to him as she started to cry…

"Oh Ben… please hang in there… please… please… just don't die on me… please…" she sobbed as she continued talking

"I'm sorry for all the bad things I said I take it all bbb…ahhck…" she now sobbed louder than ever…

Ben returned the hug and started to stroke Gwen's hair and said to her

"shh… don't sorry about it Gwen… I'll be fine… I just have a bad case of the flu that's all… I'll get better Gwen… I promise…" said Ben as he planted a kiss on his cousin hair…

"now come one let's try to get some slee…" said Ben but he couldn't finish the sentence as he started to cough like crazy as Gwen hurried to the kitchen sink and filled up a glass of water as Ben continued to cough but then stopped.

"Hang in there Ben… I'm brining you some wa… BEN!" cried Ben as she dropped the glass of water which shattered to a million pieces on the floor as she hurried towards her cousin who was lying motionless on the cold RV floor… she flipped him on his back and saw blood around his mouth and on his hand… he was coughing blood. Which was NOT a good sign… she hurried to wake up her grandfather. She shook him wildly.

"GRANDPA! Grandpa! We gotta get Ben to hospital now! he's coughing blood and he had a bad vomiting and diarrhea attack! We have to get him to a nearby hospital right now!!!!" said Gwen. The distress was more than evident in her voice. As soon as Max heard all that, he jumped out of bed, ran towards the front of the RV and raced to the nearby hospital. Which was a ten minute drive away… the only problem was, Max couldn't use to turbo system of the RV because it too dangerous… it was the middle of the night, and there weren't enough straight roads… they would have to drive like a normal vehicle only beyond the speed limit… with a rumble the RV engine flashed to life and Max raced to the nearby hospital at 80 miles per hour… Gwen in the meantime, picked up Ben and laid him on the bottom bunk bed where he slept a mere half hour earlier and whispered to him

'Ben… are you still with me?"

Ben didn't answer

"Ben! Answer me! Please! Can you hear me?..." said Gwen with a slight yell as she started to yell…

"BEN! Say something! Anything! Please… say something Ben…" said Gwen as she started to cry while shaking Ben's body… she checked for a pulse… she could detect one but barely… she then felt a very cold shiver go down her spine… she couldn't believe this was actually happening… her cousin's condition has gone critical… if not critical it was bad enough for him to be rushed to the hospital… which was not a good sign… Ben's face was covered with a very cold sweat and he was awfully pale… his eyes began to creak open… he whispered

"_Gwen…"_

"Yes Ben?..." Said Gwen, giving her cousin all her attention…

"_Gwen…"_ repeated Ben.

"I'm here Ben… I'm here with you…" said Gwen with tears in her eyes… Ben opened his mouth to speak for the last time… his lips were trembling…

"Gwen… I just wanted to apologize for all the bad things I said and did to you… I take it all back…" whispered Ben with a cough…

"No Ben… its okay… I'm the one who should be sory…"

Ben continued his goodbye…

"I just wanted to thank you, Gwen; for all the help and support you gave over the past few days… I really appreciate it…" said Ben while holding Gwen's hand and gave it a little shake before he continued…

"I just wanted to say, I will always treasure all the times we spent together and I will always cherish our relationship and you will always have a special and warm place in the very center of my heart… I just wanted to say that… I… I love you Gwen… I'm sorry I'm saying this only now and not before when we could have had some time (cough) I love you Gwen…"

"I love you too Ben! I love you too! Really! And I know you mean more than cousin love… I feel the exact same thing… but please Ben… PLEASE… I'M BEGNING YOU… just try to hand in there for a little bit longer… please… we are almost at the hospital…" said Gwen was great stress…

"I'm sorry Gwen…" said Ben as end grew near… Gwen decided to do one last thing with her cousin before he died…. She wanted to kiss him… with eyes soaked with tears, she leant towards him and planted a light passionate kiss on his lips, which he retuned… their mouths separated after a few seconds as Gwen got up from her dying cousin as he said his last words…

"thanks Gwen… for everything… I love you… goodbye…" said Ben as he sobbed he last few words as his body was laying limp on the bed as Gwen started to cry uncontrollably…

"No! Ben! Please! Please, come back to me!..." cried Gwen as she began to sob loudly as the RV stopped with a screech and they arrived at the hospital and Max ran towards her and said

"We're here! We have to hurry! We might still have a chance to save him!..."

Gwen nodded as she helped her grandfather pick Ben's body and carried him quickly out of the RV, without even closing the door. Max kicked the hospital door open and yelled towards the nurse's desk on the other side of room.

"Please! Help us! This is an emergency… he has a bad case of the swine flu and doesn't have a pulse! Help us! Please…" two doctors who were standing nearby ran towards him and Gwen, took Ben's body, laid him on a stretcher and got ready to wheel him to the emergency room…  
'We will do what we can… wait here…" said one of the doctors hurriedly, as he wheeled Ben into the emergency room which was nearby and disappeared behind the door…

Max put his arms around Gwen's shoulder as they both sat down on the bench near the entrance door…

"We can't do anything for him now Gwen… it's in G-d's hands now…"

Gwen nodded with a sniff… inside, she prayed to G-d like she never prayed before that her cousin is gonna be alright…

Hours pass…

It was already beginning to get bright outside, when the doctor stepped out of the emergency room and walked towards Gwen and her grandfather…

"Is he… goona be alright doctor?..." asked Gwen hesitatingly…

The doctor sighed sadly and put his right hand on her shoulder…

"I'm sorry, Miss, we tried everything we can… but I'm afraid we could not bring your boyfriend back… I'm terribly sorry… there's nothing more i could do…"

Gwen eyes widened up in shock as she started to cry as he grandfather gave her a comforting hug as she continued to cry uncontrollably…

Ben has died… things are never gonna be he same without him… especially for Gwen… she felt like taking the elevator to the top floor of the hospital and jumping out the window and plummet down the ground out of a height of 20 floors… that way she could be with her cousin… for all eternity… that way she would be happy… she couldn't bear to live without her cousin she fell in love with… the cousin she fell in love of whom she confessed to, when it was too late… and that was one of the things that made her feel a hundred times worse about it… the best thing that came out of it was that she had a chance to kiss him… and she will cherish that memory for the rest of her life… even as ninety year old women after marring someone else who she would have fallen in love with but has also passed away, she would still cherish that wonderful memory she would never forget… Gwen continued to cry as stood in the emergency room looking at her now dead cousin… she then ran towards him and hugged him widely as she sobbed louder than ever…

"ohohhh… Ben… why did you have to leave me? Why?... why?!... WHHHY???!!" she cried loudly…

"I can't live without you Ben… I love you too much… if you're really gone; please… take me with you… pleahhse…." She sobbed once again… as she hugged his body tightly and planted one last kiss on his lips and said to him

"I love you Ben… I will never forget you… I will always cherish our relationship and our happy memories… especially this one…" sobbed Gwen as she laid a French loving kiss on his lips, only without being kissed back… once she separated her face from his she gave him one last hug and whispered

"Goodbye Ben…" and laid on last kiss on his forehead and got up to leave as she whipped off the tears from her eyes as she began to walk out of the emergency room when she heard something… she turned around to look at Ben… she then heard it again… it was a groan… and it was coming from Ben! He was alive! Gwen ran towards her cousin and was standing right next to him as his eyes began to flinch as they slowly began to creak open…

"Gwen…" he smiled…

"BEHHENNN!!!" cried Gwen as she hugged her now alive cousin… Gwen was crying so hard she could barely talk… she could barely even breathe…

"Thank G-d you're alright Ben! I was so worried… I thought you were gone forever…"

Ben let out a touched smile, closed his eyes and smiled happily and said…

"Don't worry Gwen… I'm not going anywhere… now that you saved my life and my fever is down, I'll be feeling better in no time!... all thanks to you Gwen…" said Ben as he smiled and planted a kiss on her hair…

"But how did I save you? I didn't do anything?..." said Gwen, still with much emotion…  
"You saved me with all those beautiful words you said… I heard them while I felt like I was on my way somewhere else… I heard those beautiful touching words of yours… and I couldn't just let you go… I decided to return to my body, so I can spend the rest of my life with you Gwen…"

Gwen sighed happily as she deepened into the hug and said:

"Thanks Ben… I'm so happy to hear you say that…"

Ben nodded as he planted a kiss on his cousin's hair as they separated from their hug as they looked each other in the eyes as their lips grew closer to each other, until they met into a very, warm, wet, loving passionate and hyper passionate kiss, which shortly afterwards became a French kiss… it very soon became a very serious make out session… as if they had exploding energy and urge to kiss each other within them, that has been trapped in there, for so long that it was like they almost got a heart attack from the liveliness and the fieriness of their kiss… they continued to kiss rapidly for the next two minutes until their lips finally disconnected as they gasped for air and hugged each other again and Gwen said…

I love you Ben… I'm so glad you're okay again… now we can be together forever…" she finished with a very happy sigh and sob

"we will be Gwen… we will be… I promise…" said Ben as he planted a kiss on her hair again as he stroked her hair and the back of her head and neck, as she rested her head on his shoulder and planted a soft kiss on it, as they began to slow dance while sitting down, hugging each other…

Ben's body drifted to the right, then to the left forward and diagonal and in circles, while hugging his cousin, as her body joined the rhythm as they kissed each other on the cheek every once in a while, as they continued to slow dance as Ben whispered in Gwen's ear

"I love you… so much…"

I love you too Ben… so much… I will always love you… no matter what…" replied Gwen with a happy sigh and a smile as a tear of happiness dripped down her eye…

"I love you too Gwen… I love you too…" replied her new boyfriend who happened to be her cousin as he planted another kiss on her hair again as she did the same with his cheek as they continued to drift from side to side in their little dance they enjoyed so much… and they always will…

To be continued…

Wow! This chapter broke a new record! Five pages per chapter…! *whistle* so what do you think? Did you like? Did you love it? Did you dislike? Did you love it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


	3. Chapter 3 sympathy helps

Chapter 3 sympathy helps

It has been two weeks since Ben's near death experience from the swine flu and he and Gwen have grown closer because of it. They now felt they were ready to tell their parents. Since Ben and his companions were not far from Bellwood on this part of the trip it was agreed they would meet at Bellwood pizza this afternoon at 4 o'clock. Both Ben and Gwen were worried that their parents would separate them from each other but they still had to tell them sooner or later. They decided sooner would be a better choice because you can't know what would happen later on. It could get discovered in uncomfortable and awkward circumstances so it would be better to tell it to them calmly and not under pressure if caught red handed. While pulling up the RV next to the pizza shop the two cousins hoped for the best…

"Ben!'

"Gwen!" said their parents as the two cousins walked in and the parents walked over to give them a hug and a kiss. When the greeting ceremony has ended the family sat down at a table and ordered their food. Ben ordered a regular pizza, Gwen and the two mothers ordered pizza with tomatoes, Carl and Frank ordered pizza with olives and Max ordered pizza with onions and for something to drink everyone asked for a coke.

"So what have you guys been up to?" asked Ben's father Carl

"We've been okay" said Max

"Me and the kids here just came back from a relaxing trip at the beach and last week we had a nice trip to Washington DC" he put his arms around Ben who sitting close to him

"That sounds like a lot of fun. Did you enjoy yourselves?" asked Ben's mother Sandra

"Yeah, especially when we had a tour of the white house but Ben found the rest of the DC trip boring but he did get a kick out of the white house tour" said Max

"Yeah we even saw a picture of Johnny Depp with short brown hair"

Gwen rolled her eyes and sighed

"Ben, that was a picture of John F Kennedy. He was the 35th president of the United States"

"Same thing" Ben said with a grin and Gwen shook her head

"Doofus…" she muttered

"Dweeb" replied Ben

"Dork!" snapped Ben

"Nimrod!" yelled Gwen

"Alright that's enough! Jeez do you kids ever stop fighting?" asked Gwen's dad Frank

"Uh… to be honest we did kinda get carried away this time, but the thing is we did learn to get along with each other and a little more than you'd think actually" said Gwen

"What do you mean?" asked Lily Gwen's mother

Gwen's cheeks turned red and she started to get nervous

"Well like grandpa told you, Ben had the swine flu two weeks ago but managed to recover. The thing is it was kind of a bonding experience for us but more than you'd think"

"What do you mean?" asked Sandra

Gwen was even more nervous now

"That whole incident made us understand how much we mean to each other and we sort of realized that we…" Gwen paused with hesitation afraid of how they will react

"That you're what?" asked Carl

"That we love each other and I mean more than just cousins. Me and Ben fell in love" said Gwen and looked at her feet due to her nervousness and embarrassment.

"I have trouble believing this" said Sandra which surprised Gwen. What was even more surprising is that the other parents don't believe them either

"You two were just fighting and bickering as usual. It looks like you stayed like your old selves. If you were in love with each other you wouldn't tease each other like that"

"But it's true" protested Gwen

"And I'll prove it you" she added as she looked at Ben and they both knew what to do. They both pressed their lips against each other and deepened into a passionate kiss and put their arms around each other's necks to make it look more convincing. Once separated their parents looked shocked.

"I don't understand. How did this happen?" asked Carl

"I told you me and been fell in love. We realized it when he was sick" said Gwen

"Is this true Ben?" asked Carl

"It's true" he replied and lowered his head in shame. Before he or Gwen could ask whether or not their parents would separate them Carl said happily

"Well isn't that good to hear!"

The two cousins looked at them with surprise

"What?" asked Gwen with just as much surprise, unsure that she heard him right

"We're glad to hear this happened. We had a feeling this would happen for a while now and we are glad it finally did. We think you two are perfect for each other" said Carl with glee

Gwen gave a nervous chuckle, looked at her cousin and asked her and his parents

"You mean we're not gonna separate us?" she asked

Ben's father laughed and said

"Of course not. We're glad you two ended up together and I'm sorry we didn't believe you, it was hard to believe it was actually true you fell in love because of your fight earlier. Just don't get carried away if know what I mean okay?"

"Sure and it's okay by the way" said Gwen happily as she and Ben got up from their seats and walked to their parents who were sitting in front of them and gave then a thankful hug and a kiss

"This is great Gwen! We have a green light for our relationship" said Ben happily

"Yeah it's great isn't it?" she asked

"It sure is Gwen; it sure is…" said Ben and embraced his cousin into a warm loving hug... they finally had the green light for their relationship… and they couldn't be happier about it… yeah…

To be continued…

Well? What do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dislike it? Did you like it even more? Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
